In Our Hands
by Master of Chronicles
Summary: Sequel to Of My Dreams and When I Wake. Things aren't as easy as they had hoped it would be, and life is no dream. But it can easily be a nightmare. With the fight against the fal'Cie still ongoing, they must rely on each other. But can they?
1. Feelings

**A/N. WARNING! This is the third story is a continuing story line. There are many references to the first two, so I recommend that you read them first. They are Of My Dreams and When I wake**

**For everyone one else that have reviewed my fanfics, thank you so very much. It is your feedback and your stories that help inspire me to do my best to improve on what I have already done. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this new story.**

**I have played FF13, though have yet to beat it. I know my previous fics have some inaccurate parts, but for the sake of the storyline I will leave them as is and try to adjust as best as I can. Please review!**

**No, I do not own this franchise, but I am trying. **

* * *

IN OUR HANDS

Feelings

The village of Oerba had laid abandoned for years untold, left to the ravaging of the Cie'th and local wildlife. Vanille, her eyes moist with the thought of how her home was once a place full of loved ones, found comfort that at least it was still there. It could've easily have been wiped out of existence during the Great War. She felt lucky that she could at least walk into her old home and visit one last time.

The young girl was wandering the empty streets, skipping along to see whatever she could find in the decaying town. Hope, who was walking alongside her, could only see more junk each time they turned a corner. She, on the other hand, was reliving memories and experiencing a deep sense of nostalgia. It felt strange, being home again went it wasn't really home anymore.

"Shouldn't we go back?" Hope said nervously, glancing around. "This place is dangerous."

"We told the others we would try to find some food. We can't go back empty-handed, now can we?" Vanille said cheerfully, an emotion Hope wasn't sharing at all.

"I…I don't like it here. It doesn't feel right." The young boy reached into his pocket, his fingers touching his battle boomerang, reassuring himself that it was still there.

"If that's the case," Vanille hopped over a few large rocks, planting herself right in Hope's way. "Why did you tell Cloud we would be fine when he offered to come with us?"

"Um…" Hope's face turned an embarrassed pink, biting his lower lip so as not to answer.

But Vanille wasn't going to be put off that easy. She continued to look him in the eye, hands behind her back, her bright eyes flashing. "Well?"

The silver haired turned around, taking in a deep breath. He blew it out with a quick sound of frustration, like a child does when he is cornered by his parents.

_In many ways, he is still just a kid,_the red-haired girl told herself. But hadn't Sazh often called her that as well? Maybe there wasn't such a thing as a true adult. Snow certainly acted immature at times, not taking the time to think things through. And Lightning was very stubborn, to the point that she had difficulty admitting her own mistakes. It was that same stubborn attitude that got her in the condition she was currently in, her body covered with cuts, bruises and several broken ribs.

Hope started to talk. "I don't…really…like him."

"Cloud? Why not? He saved Lightning from the fal'Cie Prime and brought her to us so that we could save her. He's really nice, loves Lightning alot and wants to help us stop the fal'Cie from destroying your home."

She noticed him clench up at her words. What was bothering him?

"I know he seems nice, Vanille. But it looks forced, as if he's just pretending. I remember that same look in the eyes of Sanctum officials, telling us that we were going to be fine when they wanted to deport us from Cocoon, just before trying to kill us."

"So you think he's lying?" Vanille ventured

"I don't know. But I believe that he's hiding something."

"Everyone has secrets. It what makes us who we are. That's why were are all so different from one another. Secrets are the little things that can change the way our lives are affected. Serah kept the secret of being a l'Cie from Lightning, I didn't tell Fang that it was she that had transformed into Ragnarok and cracked Cocoon, and you…"

The girl gave a slight gasp, catching herself, but too late. Hope looked at her with wide eyes, revealing his shame. Yes, he had also kept secrets, ones of hate and anger, which slowly transformed into a desire for revenge and murder. Looking back, he couldn't understand why he had lost himself so completely that he was ready to kill a man he soon afterwards came to call friend, for no more reason than refusing to see the big picture.

"You're right, Vanille. I hid my feelings of Snow from everyone, until I was ready to do something that I would never have dreamed of doing before. To kill. That was a bad secret, and I know now when someone has bad secrets hidden inside, they look a certain way, almost like suppressed panic. Cloud has those kinds of secrets, and I don't want to let him hurting anyone because of them…especially Lightning."

Hope had started walking again, pretending to be busy looking for provisions. Vanille almost had to run to catch up, grabbing his hand to slow him down. "You care for her, don't you?"

Hope turned his head skyward, a late afternoon breeze disturbing his hair, his green eyes focused on the immense form of Cocoon high above. "I care for everyone."

They continued walking, exploring building after building, always careful so that the ruins wouldn't fall down on top of them. Vanille had been hoping to find some canned goods, the only thing that could last years without spoiling. But all they found was litter and rubble. Whatever had happened to her home village, it had left everything empty and lifeless. When they decided to head back, the sun was just above the horizon, ready to give way to the moon and let Gran Pulse sleep. A whole afternoon of searching and nothing to show for it.

Well at least we tried to do something, Vanille told herself reassuringly.

"Did you hear that?" Hope said suddenly.

Vanille's ears perked up. She had, but was too busy living in the past to have noticed. The street they were on was where she often played with her friends when she was very young. The sound was somewhere between a roar and a high pitched whine, like an old engine. It was getting closer.

Having come across many different things in their recent travels, ranging from dragons to mechanical miners, whatever was making that sound could easily be a fal'Cie or a very large insect. Both kids quickly hid themselves in the nearest house, peeking out the broken windows to see. The roaring got louder, until it sounded like it was coming from any which direction. Vanille suddenly saw a light coming down the street at a speed faster than anyone could run. It was too dark to see clearly, but she believed she could see the form of two bodies behind that yellow light.

"Vanille! Hope! Are you around?" Shouted a loud voice. It was Fang.

"Here!" Vanille answered, coming out from hiding.

Hope didn't follow at first. He had seen a little too much since the death of his mother to trusting anything at first glance. But when the motorcycle came to a stop and he could clearly see the dark haired woman dismount from behind the driver, he relaxed and joined them. Vanille hurried into the arms of her friend, giving her a tight hug.

"I'm so glad to see you." She squeaked happily.

"Why? You've only been gone for a few hours. Did you get into some kind of trouble?" Fang asked, staring at them both evenly. "Did you try to do a Cie'th focus by yourselves?"

"No!" Vanille said a little too quickly.

"Don't lie to me." Was the cold retort.

Hope spoke up, avoiding all eye contact with the driver. "We did find a Cie'th stone and accepted it's focus, but it's too hard for just us two. We were going to do it tomorrow with either Snow, Sazh, or you."

"What about me?" The driver asked.

For the first time Hope looked directly at Cloud. "You're not a l'Cie."

"What he means is that we're worried that it would be too hard for you, seeing how you don't have any magic or a eidolon of your own." Vanille quickly added, praying that the falling evening kept Cloud from seeing her reddened face. Hope was even more unfriendly toward the blond man than she thought he would be.

The silence that hung in the air afterward felt as though an intruder had suddenly joined them. Cloud was staring blankly at Hope, who stood still as a statue. Fang frowned at the scene, giving Vanille a quick glance.

_What was that all about?_ Was the message.

The red-haired girl shrugged in response. She didn't fully understand Hope's feelings herself, so how could she explain them?

"It's getting late, we should head back." Cloud said finally, looking up at the dark sky. The sun was almost gone, and the stars had just started to shine. Cocoon hung overhead in the distance, an artificial moon over Pulse.

Vanille clapped her hands in excitement. "Can I ride with Cloud?"

Rolling her eyes, Fang nodded a yes, watching with a smile on her face as Vanille eagerly hopped on behind Cloud as he revved the engine.

"Hold on tight or-" Cloud began, giving a quick grunt as the small girl firmly wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's good." He replied sheepishly.

Fang had noticed that Cloud had also been uncomfortable earlier when she had ridden with him. She guessed wherever he had come from, he hadn't been around girls very much. Hope stood by silently, looking disapprovingly at Cloud. The boy's hands clenched into fists over and over again, wanting to say something but not being able to get it out. He had the same trouble when he wanted to confront Snow about his mother's death. But he had learned to overcome that over time, so why was he having trouble now?

"You guys will be alright?" Cloud asked over the roar of his bike.

"Oh yeah. Just be sure that we don't beat you there first." Fang said back, half serious

Back wheel spinning, Cloud and Vanille spun around and sped down the abandoned streets of Oerba, heading for the girl's old home where the group were using as a temporary shelter. Soon Hope and Fang were alone.

"Come then, let's not waste any more time here." Fang told Hope, gesturing him to follow as she began walking away. "The nastiest creatures always tend to come out after night fall."

Hope complied, but didn't say anything. In his mind he was trying to think up different things he could've said, how he could've told Cloud what was on his mind and how he felt about him. It frustrated him that it was only after Cloud was gone that he was able to think up stuff, but never on the spot. Maybe he should prepare for the next time he and Cloud were alone? It seemed like a good idea.

"Ok, so what's up?" Fang said suddenly, jolting Hope out of his train of thought.

"Um…excuse me?"

"You're not the chattering type, Hope, but you're not always this quiet. Tell me what's on your mind." Fang never turned around to look at him, but kept looking ahead, eyes and ears alert in case of any danger.

Feeling his face heat up, happy that Fang wouldn't notice in the dark, Hope sputtered an answer. "I'm…uh…just tired, that's all."

"Hmm…and that's why you were so rude to Cloud?"

"…I don't know what you mean."

" 'You're not a l'Cie'. That wasn't very nice. Cloud has been helpful to us since the day he arrived. I don't see any reason for you to be telling him that he's too soft to help you and Vanille complete a focus."

"B-but, we don't know who he is." Hope finally admitted

"Lightning trusts him and that should be enough-"

Fang stopped walking for a moment, reached for her spear and waited. Heavy breathing sounded nearby, followed by sounds of rocks and rubble being stepped on. Hope pulled out his boomerang with his right hand, while his left began glowing blue, ready to cast blizzard. A behemoth was nearby, wandering the village, hunting for a meal. One adult woman and a fourteen-year old could easily be put on the menu. Fang motioned to Hope to get to a trailer that stood several dozen yards behind them. The boy made his way as quietly as he could, tiptoeing along.

Suddenly they heard a loud snort, and they bolted for the trailer. The beast had caught their scent and wasted no time giving chase. To Hope the trailer felt like miles away instead of only several feet, and that he and Fang would be dead before they could even touch the front door.

"Here!" Fang cried out, removing a manhole cover with her spear right in the middle of the street.

Hope had to change direction in middle stride, which caused him to slip and fall. He scrambled to his feet, running as fast as he could. Fang had turned around to face the oncoming monster, holding her crimson spear out in front of her. If it charged, she would be able to use it's own weight against itself and impale it. But behemoths have a habit of being smart and to learn quickly. The beast slowed down, swinging a massive fist of claws at the Pulse native. Fang pulled back enough to avoid getting hurt. The next swing wouldn't be so off the mark.

Thinking fast, Hope's hand glowed red a second before he unleashed fira right in front of the creature, blinding it from the sudden heat and glare. It pulled back with a painful growl, giving time for Hope and Fang to jump through the manhole. Years and years of neglect made the old sewers a world on it's own, full of vegetation able to thrive in the dark as well as large critters like rats and insects. But it was better than being above ground, for the moment.

"At least there's no smell." Fang said positively.

"You think so?" Hope was pinching his nose, fighting down the urge to heave.

"Oh, trust me." Fang said, looking around to get her bearings. "I've been in worse. This way."

The boy looked down the tunnel she was pointing to, seeing mostly shadows, with the occasional movement in the dim light that managed to seep through the cracks from above. "How do you know that's the right way?"

"I didn't say anything about being the right way. But ugly up there will try to get down here, and if he does we want to get a good head start on him. Hopefully before long we'll be out again."

As if it had been listening, the behemoth slammed down on the hole with all it's might, knocking the two l'Cie off their feet. Hope looked up, seeing it's large nostrils covering the hole as it sniffed for them. Already cracks were forming around the manhole, getting only larger when the behemoth smashed it's head down on it again.

"No time to dilly-dally, let's get moving!" Fang announced, hurrying to her feet and taking off deeper into the sewers at a run.

It was all Hope could do to keep up. The sounds of the raging behemoth began to die, and after several minutes they slowed down. Hope's side were burning each time he drew breath. Even Fang was wet with sweat. She was looking at an overhead manhole cover red with rust.

"Can we get…out here?" Hope asked between gasps.

Fang used her spear to hit the cover, which refused to budge. She hit even harder, the sound echoing throughout the tunnels. The sound made Hope worry. If the behemoth was inside, it could easily find them if them made that much racket. After giving up on that one, they continued on until they found another one, but with the same results. After at least three more, Fang showed signs of impatience.

"Curses! It's so humid down here all the covers are rusted tight. Can we catch just one little break?" The dark-haired woman growled. "Just another day on Gran Pulse."

"What if I froze the metal? It would become brittle and you could bust it open, right?" Hope suggested.

Fang thought for a moment. "Alright. But be careful. In a space this tight we can just as easily freeze ourselves."

Taking several steps back, the Pulse born woman allowed Hope room to cast blizzard, the air immediately falling into subzero temperatures. Frost soon lined the walls and the mud at their feet became harder than rock. Fang shivered, her fingers tips numb and her lips turning blue. After a few more casts, the metal manhole cover was as frozen as it ever was going to be.

"Ok." Hope said, his breath like fog in the air. "Your turn."

Without hesitating, Fang spun her spear in a tight circle once for momentum, then slammed it upwards against the cover. Like glass the metal shatter into hundreds of pieces, raining down on them. Fang, satisfied, leaped up and out, checking to make sure they weren't walking into the claws of another wandering monster. Seeing no threat, she extended her arms back down into the hole and hoisted Hope out. The boy quickly brushed off his clothes of the filth of the sewers.

"I bet anything we stink to high heavens." He grumbled. "Of all the nasties we could've come across, it had to be the one that we have the most trouble with?"

"Yeah." Fand agreed. "Too bad Cloud wasn't here. We could've used that overgrown steak knife of his."

Hope glared at Fang for the remark, but the woman didn't seem to notice. She was staring up into the sky, looking at the stars. They had gotten turned around in the sewers, but after a glance she knew exactly where they were.

She started walking north. "Home is this way. And let's hurry. Sazh is making dinner and I'm hungry."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I will be posting the other chpaters soon, seeing how they're all ready written. All they need is a little polish. I thought it would be fun to focus on the other team members this time than just Cloud and Lightning. It help deepen the plot, I find.**

**Read you soon. Remeber to review.**


	2. Past and Present

**A/N Thank you for your comments so far. I played about an hour of the game after I posted chapter 1 and suddenly realized I made alot of mistakes in this chapter. I had to rewrite it entirely from scratch, but I think it came out better. Hopefully the next one won't be as long, but we'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Past and Present

Cloud and Vanille had less trouble making it back to the others than Fang and Hope, mostly because by the time any beast they crossed noticed their presence they were already gone. It had been a stroke of luck that Cloud had found the remnants of a motor bike. After having custom built Fenrir back on his home world he had become somewhat handy at mechanics, easily finding parts to replace the badly damaged ones. Sazh, who loved to tinker with things, helped him with most of the repairs. Because the bike only ran on combustible fuel which could only be found in Oerba, it would become useless once they left the village. Often times Cloud wondered why he had even bothered to build it in the first place.

_I guess it was better to do something than just sit around._ He thought to himself.

Cloud's one wish was that he could give Lightning a ride as soon as she got better. From what he understood, Cocoon had air vehicles, but no down to earth motorcycles. For him there was no comparing speeding along the ground, watching the world fly by.

"This is scary!" A high voice said to him, the little girl sitting behind him tightening her hold.

"Sorry." He replied. "I'll slow down if you like."

"Oh no. It's a fun kind of scary! Can you go faster?" Vanille asked.

"Umm…sure." Cloud went full throttle, letting the engine roar at almost full power.

Vanilled squealed in delight, the wind whipping at her hair and clothes. Her excitement began to rub off on him, causing him to give a small smile. To Cloud, Vanille was alot like Marlene when he would give her and Denzel rides.

As soon as that thought came up, Cloud lost his smile.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. They arrived home without any incident, the house they parked in front of the only one in the entire village with power, Vanille's old home. Snow had found a worn out generator, it's parts full of the crystal dust that seemed to be everywhere in Oerba. With Sazh taking the lead with the repairs and filling it with the same fuel Cloud was using for his bike, the generator came to life again for the first time in many years, giving the single roomed house power.

"Vanille?" Cloud said quietly as they both looked up at the bright wondows of the house.

"Yes?"

"What does it feel like to be back home?"

The girl blinked her eyes a few times, no longer as happy as she was a moment before. "My parents and friends are all gone. It hurts in a way, I guess. But I am happy to be here with all my new friends."

"Even me?"

Vanille smiled, giving Cloud a tight squeeze from behind. "Especially you!"

"You don't feel like Hope does? That because I'm not a l'Cie I'm useless?"

"Oh, never mind him. Hope's doesn't always think things through. I'm sure he'll like you eventually." Vanille quickly hopped off from behind Cloud and headed for the stairs leading to the front door, catching the smell of fresh biscuits and roasted meat. "Come on, Cloud! Snow will eat everything if we don't stop him."

Cloud stepped off his bike, taking a moment to enjoy the scene. It was late evening, the air cool and refreshing, with the delightful smell of dinner calling to him.

It's was just like this when I would come home after a day of deliveries. It was almost always late, the stars just starting to come out, with Tifa's home cooking waiting on the table.

Cloud suddenly felt a knot in his stomach. For the second time he had let his mind wander back to his former life, and a pang of guilt gnawed at him. He slammed his fist down on the handle bar of his motor bike, angry at himself.

_Why? Why do I feel like this? Yes, I left Tifa and the kids, but I made sure they would be alright, that they were safe. No Sephiroth, no stigma, and no Deepground. Everything was just fine. Why do I feel like I left them out in the cold?_

Cloud felt that deep inside he knew the answer, but he didn't want to face it. It was time for his past to be put to rest. He had a new future to look forward to.

When Cloud went up the stairs and stepped inside, he was greeted by a hand which firmly grabbed hold of him by the collar and pulled him sideways until he felt warm lips against his cheek.

"Hey you." Lightning said when she was done giving him a hello kiss. "You said you would only be a minute."

"S-sorry." Cloud said meekly, turning red. "The kids were harder to find than Fang thought they would be."

The others believed that Lightning hardly ever smiled, but Cloud knew her better than anyone. Lightning's smiles were very mild, and unless you were looking right at her it was hard to tell. But Cloud always knew, and he could see she was smiling at that moment.

"Hey C." Snow said from deeper in the room, a stack of plates in his hand. 'C' was the nickname he had bestowed upon Cloud, treating him like a brother from the first day they had met. "Are Fang and Hope coming soon?"

"They're on foot. It could take a while, but not too long" Vanille replied, getting some glasses from the cupboards to put on the dinner table, her mechanical friend Bhakti beeping and cooing at her feet.

Sazh was busy at the stove, a red apron on while his coat lay on a nearby bench. He hadn't looked up when Vanille and Cloud arrived, afraid that he'd burn the vegetables he was frying. "Did you and Hope find anything we can use to eat, Vanille?"

"No, sorry."

"Doesn't make no difference. We'll eat fine tonight anyhow."

Cloud could help but give a slight chuckle. The way Sazh talked and acted at times reminded him of Barret, except Barret had a nasty way of losing his temper and blowing holes in stuff, whereas Sazh always tried to reason things out. In fact, Cloud found similarities between almost everyone in his new group and his friends back home. Then a thought came to him, one which sent him back into his somewhat depressed mood.

After what I've done, can I still call them friends?

Vanille made her way to the black pilot, staring hungrily at the food. "Can I…"

"No!" Sazh snapped playfully, chasing her away. "Help set the tables. That will pass the time."

"But Snow is almost done." The girl pointed out.

"Then unset it and do it again. No one's getting a bite until everyone is here." With that he returned to his work.

Lightning leaned over and whispered in Cloud's ear. "He even slapped my hand away earlier."

Cloud laughed, slipping an arm around her to draw her close. He was so distracted he forgot about her still broken ribs and squeezed too hard, causing Lightning to jolt in pain, pulling herself away.

"Oh, Light, I'm so sorry." He said, mortified at what he had done.

"Don't worry about it." She said through clenched teeth, leaning against the nearby wall for support as her left hand held her side.

"You should be in bed until you heal properly." Cloud reminded her.

"I'm not a baby." She said firmly.

"You're right. Sorry."

"And stop apologizing for everything! Not everything is your fault!" She said suddenly.

"Sorry."

Lightning spun away, hands in the air, heaving a sigh of frustration. "I'm going out for a walk." She announced.

Cloud stood still as he watched the back of her leave, feeling foolish. By trying to show her affection and then agreeing with Lightning, he had managed to hurt her and anger her. Whatever he would try to do, the exact opposite would happen.

_Story of my life._ He sighed.

"Hey C." Snow called out to him. "Go after her."

"What? But she said-"

Sazh cut him off. "She didn't say you couldn't go with her. Go on, man. Women are like that. They get mad at us and say things, but they don't necessarily mean it. Hurry up before you lose her."

Still unsure, Cloud hurried outside after Lightning, catching a glimpse of her as she turned down the street heading for the lake. As he left he vaguely caught Vanille lecturing Sazh about his bad advice to Cloud about women.

"Where do you get off saying we don't mean what we say? You don't know the first thing about us." She said sharply.

"Well I beg to differ. Just you watch. They'll be back hand in hand, full of themselves and won't even notice us." The man said confidently, finishing his soup.

"If you're such an expert why are you a single father?" The girl pointed out.

"Ow. Now that's just mean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud jogged to catch up to Lightning, uncertain if he should try to say something to apologize. But remembering her last reaction to his seemingly endless 'sorry' he thought it better to keep quiet as he strolled alongside her. She remained mute, not even acknowledging his arrival with a glance. Cloud felt terrible. He had never upset Lightning like that before, and he hoped it wouldn't put a rift into what they had going. In the end his worries were for nothing because after a few minutes he felt her hand slip into his. They continued walking, looking skyward at the stars and the looming orb of Cocoon.

On the way to the water's edge they met no wandering beast or Cie'th, all of them having been taken care of the day the group arrived at Oerba to tend to Lightning's injuries. Cloud was happy nothing was around. He forgot his new Buster sword back at the house leaning against the wall opposite the entrance. Lightning had her Blaze Edge, but then she always did. She seemed a more disciplined soldier than he was, always on the alert, eyes and ears sharp for any hint of an ambush. But tonight she seemed relaxed for a change, almost carefree in her stride, which betrayed a limp due to her still sore legs.

Lightning led them to the old school, the former classroom littered with things once belonging to young children. There were hand drawn pictures of chocobo's hung on the wall, a globe of Cocoon sat in a neglected corner, and a clock mounted on the far wall, it's hands having long since stopped ticking.

"Let's go to the roof. There's a nice garden there." Lightning suggested, heading for a door on the left of the room which led to a staircase leading both up and down.

"Wait." Cloud said, holding her back. "There could be something up there. Let me go on ahead and make sure it's safe."

"I am a trained fighter, Cloud. You seem to forget that all the time." She said squarely, placing one hand on her hip, the other on the handle of her weapon.

"I'm just looking after my girlfriend." He replied innocently. "A girlfriend who still can't stand up straight because she took on a fal'Cie all on her own and nearly got killed."

Rolling her eyes, Lightning pulled out Blaze Edge and handed it to Cloud. He headed for the stairs, cautiously climbed them, ready for any sudden attack. It never came. The roof was deserted of any wild thing that wasn't a shrub or a flower. As he looked around, Cloud saw that Lightning was right about the garden. It was very nice. It reminded him of the flowers that grew in Aerith's church back in the slums of Midgar.

Dear, sweet Aerith. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.

He had forgiven himself, but Cloud had sworn to never forget the pain and suffering of that loss. He had to make sure nothing like that ever happened again to anyone he cared about. That meant he would die before Lightning or any of the others got hurt.

Cloud glanced down at the weapon in his hands. He had seen how expertly Lightning would use the gunblade to defend everyone, her skill unmatched by anyone or anything she came across. He was certain that she kept in her mind a firm image of her friends and her sister, Serah. That was the source of her focus and strength; fighting not for selfish reasons but for others. Cloud remembered what that felt like to have the weight of the lives of others on his shoulders and to have to dig in deep to find the grit needed to pass whatever test laid out before him. He did it when he faced Sephiroth. He was going to do it here as well.

"Do you two want a moment alone?" Lightning asked as she stood at the top of the flight of steps.

Cloud suddenly realized that he had been staring at her sword the entire time. He bashfully handed it back and then followed Lightning as she made her way over to the flowers. Kneeling over, she took in a deep breath, enjoying the scents of each individual blossom. As he looked on, Cloud wondered how many times in her life she had done that.

"Come." She gestured to Cloud to follow.

Lightning laid down, stretching out lazily, the tone muscles of her arms and legs clearly visible. Cloud placed himself right next to her, letting her cuddle up to him. The air was cool enough for them to see their own breaths, but for some reason neither of them felt cold.

They stared up into the sky in silence for a while. Cloud knew what was going through Lightning's mind. With her home so clearly visible in the sky, the only thing Lightning had on her mind was to return and save her little sister. Cloud never had any siblings and wondered just how strong that kind of affection was. Lightning had given everything up for Serah, ready to take on not just the fal'Cie who branded her sister, but the entire government for allowing it to have happened in the first place.

"Isn't it wondrous?" Lightning said at last, breaking the silence. "As much as I hate them, I have to admit the fal'Cie are master builders. Do you have anything like this back on your world?"

"No." Cloud admitted. "But a large asteroid called Meteor was summoned once. It hung up in the sky just like that, getting larger and larger everyday. It was terrifying, like seeing your death coming for you at a distance. It was stopped, but only just, and even then there was a lot of destruction. Alot of people died."

"I'm sorry." Lightning said, looking up at his face. "That means you don't like Cocoon way up there, hanging over Gran Pulse. For you it's just like Meteor."

"When it's in the corner of my eye I forget what it is and panic, but only for a moment. I'll get used to it."

She leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the side of his neck. "When we get back you won't have to. You'll see. My home is an amazing place unlike anything you have ever seen, Cloud. I hope you come to call it home one day."

"Your planet is so alive compared to mine. We abused ours. We tore up the earth, uprooted entire forest, and even sucked the very life out of our planet to make our lives easy. Now it's so scared I don't know if it will ever be the way it was. Yours, right here on Pulse, is breathtaking."

His last words were said looking at her. Their eyes were locked, absorbing each others thoughts and feelings. It was at such times that Cloud knew Lightning was more than just a woman he had come across and fell in love with. She was everything. Cloud held her closer to him, arms wrapped her gently yet protectively. Lightning rested her head on his chest, giving a deep sigh on contentment.

"This is just like before, isn't it? When just you and I would wander the world in our dreams, admiring the wonders we discovered." Her voice was soft, much different than the one she used around the others. It wasn't a put on, but her feeling secure enough to open up, to allow herself to be vulnerable. "The future is in our hands, Cloud. We have to do everything we can to make sure it's what we want it to be. We can be together for the rest of our lives and never be apart. Promise me you'll do everything you can for that future."

Cloud's heart suddenly dropped like a stone. It wasn't the first time someone had asked him to make a promise.

_I want to. Stars above, how I want to! But I can't promise you this, Lightning. I can love you, protect you, and die for you. But so help me, I can't be with you forever. I only wish I could tell you the truth to your face._

For her sake and his, Cloud decided to lie. "I promise."

* * *

**And thank you for reading!**

**I had alot of fun with the dialogue between Sazh and Vanille, basing most of it on things me and my sister would say. Just to clarify the point of this particular fanfic. I have a five part story in the works, and this particular one is more centered around the characters and their feelings at this point in the plot. Please post a comment if you like. For example, you might be wondering why Cloud is lying to Lightning? Any ideas?**

**Once again I did my best to avoid spelling errors.**


	3. Open Scars

**A/N Thank for waiting. Safe to say I'll be updating almost every monday. This chapter is long and I went through several drafts before finding one I liked. Hope you like it too.**

* * *

Open Scars

NAVIDON: Of the ARMADILLION species. Employs powerful ice-based attacks. Physical and magic damaged is low when protected by it's thick shell. Recommendation: Do not engage unless there is a tactical advantage of a preemptive strike.

Cloud stared long and hard at the datalog info screen, his eyes red with weariness. For the past several hours he read and studied the various feral creatures Lightning and her friends had encountered over the past several days of their exile. What he saw was unlike anything back on his world. As he switched to the next beast, the words 'imminent death' kept running through his mind. True he had taken on some extremely powerful monsters in his day, Bahamut SIN being one of the strongest. But on Gran Pulse it appeared as though any corner you turned a bahamut might be lying in wait.

What was worse, most of the ferals could only be killed using magic, magic only l'Cie were given. Cloud hadn't brought any of the materia he had collected over the years with him, which he was deeply regretting. If he had thought it through a little more he would've brought the most powerful ones and given the rest to Yuffie.

Cloud felt a bump against his leg, giving him a start. Bhakti reversed it's direction then sped forward to bump him again, trying to get his attention. Cloud blew a sigh of relief.

"All this reading of creepy animals running around is putting me on edge." He told the little robot, keeping his voice low. "And don't do that again."

The tiny robot gave a curious beep, answering, "Are you not in need of rest?"

Cloud looked at the far end of the room where everyone else was sleeping. There were six beds in all, two bunks of three. Lighting and Snow were in the bottom ones, Fang and Sazh took the middle, and the kids claimed the top. Cloud had the pleasure of the bench which stood near the door, complete with a worn out blanket and a flat pillow. He didn't complain since the beds were all pretty much the same as the bench..

Fang and Hoped arrived shortly after Lightning and Cloud had their walk. Both of them stank to high heavens yet refused to explain either that or why they were late. After they cleaned up dinner was served. Sazh had been given much praise for his work, earning a short round of applause. Afterwards everyone had helped with the cleaning. It had been simple but a lot of fun. If their situation wasn't so dire, it could've seemed like a family vacation. But Cloud had sensed that it felt more of a last meal. Even as he watched them sleep, each passing second brought them closer to a terrible fate. If he could, Cloud would blow each and every fal'Cie out of existence.

"Are you not in need of rest?" Bhakti repeated

"I'll be fine." He replied, not taking the time to realize he was talking to a electronic pet.

"This is the third night in which you have not rested. Are you suffering from insomnia?" Bhakti said with surprising intelligence.

Staring evenly at the robot, Cloud began to wonder how to turn it off. It was able to read him so well at times it frightened him. The truth was Cloud was avoiding sleep. He would pass the time by either reading or wandering alone outside, walking and walking with no place to go. He would sometimes come across the wild animal or Cie'th, avoiding them when he wished, fighting if he felt like it. It all depended on his mood. And lately his mood was getting worse. Just the other night he had skewered a hideous orange-yellow blob with a gaping mouth and dead looking eyes, tearing it in half. It had been his ferocity that bothered him afterwards. He had yelled in a rage, wanting not just to defeat it but to crush it into pulp. He had hoped that by unleashing himself on it he would feel better, but there was only a bitter, sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked away.

_I'm so tired_.

He didn't want to go out that night, and decided instead to just read the datalog and learn as much as he could. If he could memorize the tiny details such as weaknesses he could try to think up tactics to more easily defeat the creatures. But there were dozens and dozens of files, and not all were of animals.

"Still awake?"

Fang was up, sleeply strolling her way over to him, her eyes half closed. Her dark hair and tanned skill gave her a wild appearance, giving Cloud the impression she would be more comfortable underneath the stars then in a man-made bed. Her clothes definitely hinted that she had lived during more simple times.

With a groan Fang pulled out a chair for herself, dropping into it with resignation. "Curse that behemoth. If it hadn't caught our scent I wouldn't be suffering such a painful bruise."

"Where?" Cloud asked.

"I jumped down a hole and landed on solid ground, but not on my feet, so use your imagination."

The blond man chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "At least it's not a bullet."

"You got one of those in the butt?" Fang said, her eyes going wide just imagining it.

"No, it was a friend of mine. We were fighting our way out of a bind when Barret, this large man with an armgun, fired an entire volley of bullets. We were in a metal room so there were riochets like you wouldn't believe. When it was over there was our dear airship captain, Cid, hopping around like a jack rabbit, grabbing his butt with both hands all the while cussing blue flame!"

"I sympathize with him." Fang cringed. "It's not the kind of injury that one could be proud of."

"Are there any?" Cloud remarked.

The young woman stood up and turned around, tracing a long, white scar on her right shoulderblade. "A wyvern swooped in from the sky and tried to bite Vanille in two. I pushed her out of the way and earned this."

She then turned back around, reaching down to undo the buckles of her left leather boot, pulling it off to show Cloud a row of bite marks. "This happened while I was trying to save my baby brother from being swept away in the river near here. To this day I don't know what it was, but it was venomous and I was unable to walk for weeks. I am proud of these marks because I have good stories to go with them. Now you say you were a soldier back home. Show me what you have."

"I don't have any." He said, looking once more at the screen infront of him.

"What about that big one Light's told me about?" Fang said with a smirk.

"She told you about that?" Cloud was shocked. Lightning wasn't the type to talk openly about such things.

Fang, however, simply smiled in victory. "No, she didn't. But I knew that by using the 'that's not what your girlfriend said' trick I'd get the truth out of you. What's the matter? Is it in an embarassing spot?"

Cloud bit back a growl. He had been tricked like a toddler, and in record time. But after all, why not? His life wasn't so special everything had to be a secret, right? Cloud stood up, reaching for the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head.

Fang saw several marks, but was somewhat distracted by the view. _Damn! Light, you sure can pick 'em._

"Here." Cloud tapped a overturned triangle shaped scar in the middle of his chest.

"And what is that supposed to be from?"

"A sword." Cloud replied. He then turned around to show her the same type of scar on his back.

"Sweet stars," Fang said softly with realization. "It pierced right through you. How…?"

Cloud told her the story of how he wanted to join SOLDIER, of the legendary Sephiroth, his friend Zack, their mission to his hometown, and finaly the crisis at the core of all the troubles in his life. Fang sat in slience as Cloud recounted how he had seen Tifa lying face down in her own blood, Zack not too far away, and how he took up his friend's sword and fought the monster SOLDIER's finest had become. Cloud ended his tale of how he threw Sephiroth down into the very heart of the Mako reactor, believing that he had killed the man who had been driven insane. But he left much out, mainly his feeling for Tifa and the promise he had made to her.

It had been a long time since he had told anyone that part in his life, and it felt like another existence altogether at that moment. He didn't know why he suddenly became comfortable enough to tell Fang, who was still a stranger to him. Maybe he was begining to accept what was happening to him…maybe

Fang said nothing a several moments, shaking her head with disbelief. She then looked up at him expectantly. "I'm sorry Cloud. It musn't have been easy to tell me all of that."

Cloud put his shirt back on. "It's ok."

"And that's not all, is it? You lost someone, or several people, haven't you? That's why you're so distant with me and the others. You think that if you get to know us we'll be taken away from you shortly thereafter."

_If you only knew…_ Cloud wanted to say.

"That's why you are so comfortable with her. She's the only one you've been able to open up to and let inside your defenses. But why? What makes Lightning so special?"

Cloud answered after a moment of silence. "She was in my dreams. Nothing can kill dreams or hurt them. No matter what, I knew that when I closed my eyes she would be there. I was finaly safe enough to love someone."

Fang stared at the young man, seeing how the electronic light of the datalog screen shone on his face. She could almost swear she was looking at Lightning with a haircut, the way his features seemed to mirror that if her friend's. "But you aren't in a dream anylonger. How does that make you feel?"

Cloud never answered her, but returned to scrolling down the enemy intel list, reading the files one at a time. Fang decided to let him be and went back to bed, falling asleep moments after hitting the pillow. Cloud kept reading, until the dim light began to sting his eyes and his head started to nod.

_Can't fall asleep…only bad dreams waiting…stay awake…_

For a while those thoughts gave him resolve, but soon that faded off. Before too long he stood up, stretching his arms and legs, eyeing his sword which laid undisturbed in a corner.

"I have to go out and walk, or else I'll fall asleep and dream." He said outloud, anything that would keep him up. "Maybe I should find a behemoth myself and see how well I'd do."

Grabbing the hilt of the buster sword Cloud opened the outside door and stepped through, giving a quick look behind to see if he had disturbed any of the others. But the bar was empty and all was quiet.

Cloud walked down the stairs and across the street. He had never realized how much Oerba resembled Edge, only that it wasn't bustling with people and showed years of neglect. He wandered the streets, each building dark, gray and empty. The sky was just as depressing with thick clouds blocking any light. Every corner he turned only led to more deserted streets, more ruins, more gray colors. After a while of walking Cloud began to feel a cold fear grip him, as though each step he took was leading him closer to some unseen evil that was waiting for him. He tried tightening his grip on his sword. But something was wrong. He could no longer feel the hard metal in his hand. Cloud quickly looked down.

His blade was gone!

He turned around quickly, scanning the ground. Had he dropped it accidently and hadn't realized it? Hadn't he brought it with him, or had he only thought he did? Cloud reached back to remember exactly what he had done. He had been nodding off in fornt of the screen, decided to go out, grabbed the buster sword, walked out the front door, then checked to see if everyone was fine…

Wait! I didn't see Lightning and the others. I saw a bar, an empty bar! It was…It was Tifa's 7th Heaven!

And not the new bar in Edge, but the old 7th Heaven way back during the days Avalanche hid in the Slums underneath the Plate of Midgar.

Cloud quickly looked in every direction, seeing nothing but emtpy streets, abandoned building and a gray sky. It was all wrong! Oerba looked nothing like Edge, and it was supposed to be night time with an open sky full of stars with Cocoon floating in orbit. None of what he was looking at was right.

_What's happening?_

"Argh!" He cried out, grabbing his chest in pain. Cloud sank to his kness, doubling over as something ran though his body with a painful, icy touch. He heard what sounded like dripping, opening his eyes to the sight of what looked like ink falling on the ground drop by drop. It was blood, coming from the hole in his chest, a hole exactly where his old scar was.

"Good to see you…Cloud." Came a voice, one that Cloud hated more than anything else to two universes.

Cloud's heart froze in his chest. He stood up and spun around to look at the person who had just stabbed him in the back, his hands shaking with rage.

"Sephiroth! I'm gonna-!"

His words got stuck in his mouth. Standing before him was someone else he knew, someone he trusted and cared for. Someone who had always been there to support him and kick him in gear when he needed a reality check. There in front of him was his childhood friend, her long hair touched by a wind he couldn't feel, a wide smile on her face, the Masamune in her hands wet with his blood.

"T-Tifa?" He whispered.

Her eyes were dark red, her skin pale as death, her lips blue with cold. If it really was Tifa, she no longer was the friend from his past.

'Tifa' pulled the incredibly long sword back over he shoulder only using one hand. She then swung it with a speed Cloud could only react to, the razor sharp edge on the blade singing through the air. Cloud tried to leap back, but got the last inch across his stomach. He cried out in pain, grabbing his belly with both hands, falling over backwards. 'Tifa' began to walk over to him, sword raised high, a sick grin on her face. All Cloud could do was hold his arms up infront of him and hope the first strike would finish it.

A second went by.

Two seconds.

Cloud risked a peek. Was she toying with him? Where 'Tifa' had been there was only empty space. The street was deserted. Cloud hurried to his feet, doing his best to ignore the pain. He had to leave as fast possible. He tried running, only to feel a spasm of agony strike him. Slow. He had to go slow. But the same question kept going through his head.

_Where did she go?_

He got his answer when he turned the other way. She was standing infront of him again, this time only inches away. He could see her face more clearly, the skin around her eyes almost black, her cheeks a dark purple, her long hair dripping wet and clinging to her body.

"You promised..." She said, her mouth moving but her voice sounding like it was coming from behind him. "You promised…"

Cloud took a step back. It wasn't her voice he was hearing. It was Sephiroth's.

"Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with any of you any more!" He cried, feeling a chill in his limbs from loss of blood.

"You promised…to be there when I needed you…You promised…" She kept repeating, matching his very step to evade her.

"I know. I'm sorry I lied. I'm so sorry Tifa." Tears started to well up in his eyes. His guilt began to out weight any fear he was going through. Going against his instincts to run, Cloud reached out to grab her and pull her close. "I'm so very sorry."

His arms were empty. She had disappeared the moment he tried to touch her. He tried looking for her once again, catching sight of her at the end of the street, walking away.

"Tifa, wait!" He called out, trying to run to her. He was still hurt, but he didn't care anymore. He had to make things right!

She was going from building to building, waiting for him to come closer before she pulled away again. Now at a dead run, leaving a trail of red behind him, Cloud sped after 'Tifa', seeing her turn a sharp corner around an abandoned house. Cloud hurried on, suddenly having to come to a violent halt, losing his footing. Mere inches away from were his feet were was the sudden drop of a steep cliff overlooking an immense ocean, it's black waves crashing thunderously against the rocky face.

Cloud dragged himself away, somehow being drawn to the cliff by an unseen force fighting his will. Out of the corner of his eye he saw figures standing there, watching him. When he looked around he though he was going to scream.

There they were, all of them. Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Red XIII, Vincent, Denzel and Marlene, all standing still as statues, pale and dead looking.

"How many times do you have to fall and hit the rocks at the bottom for you to understand that there is no getting out of the pain you're causing yourself?" 'Tifa' said his his ear, suddenly at his side. "Can't you see? No matter how hard to you try to build a life for yourself you will end up here, on the edge of losing everything, with no one to help you. Because they will all be dead."

Cloud turned his frightened eyes on her. It was still Sephiroth's voice. It wasn't Tifa who was talking to him. It was Sephiroth.

It was always Sephiroth.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Cloud said calmly, standing up.

'Tifa' stared back, tilting her head to one side. "I'm sorry? Did you say something?"

"All the nightmares I've been having lately. The bad dreams of seeing my own friends curse me and spit on me, saying they wished me dead, all that was you, using my dreams to try and break me again. You can't fight me back in our reality, so you're trying to do it at a distance. Very cloak and dagger of you, Sephiroth."

"Oh hardly. I'm merely using the honest opinions of your friends and showing them to you."

"I don't believe you."

'Tifa' shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't matter. I had pleasure tormenting you while it lasted. I will now be content with the knowledge you have that I am indeed far from defeated and will now ravage your homeworld while you are helplessly stranded in that hell hole you will have no choice but to call home. How long will it be before bury your new girl? What's her name? I am curious to see how she will meet her end. Maybe it will be by your inaction again."

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled, getting up. "I know now this is just a dream. Nothing you can do can touch me anymore."

"Oh, I don't need to touch you." She chimed, walking past him, heading for his friends. "All I need to do is hurt them!"

And with one swing she cut them all down. Cloud screamed in horror, dropping to his knees. 'Tifa' turned to him, but this time she wasn't smiling any more. Her skin was pink again, her eyes were alive and alret again. Sephiroth had released his hold on her.

"What did I do?" She said, looking down at her bloody hands, dropping the Masamune. "God, what did I do!"

"Tifa?" Cloud said, hearing her actual voice. "Tifa, is that you?"

"I killed them. I killed all of them! Cloud, what have I done to our family!" She became hysterical, shaking violently, stepping closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. "I'm a monster! WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

"Tifa, watch out! Your near the-"

Before he could finish she slipped over into the abyss. Cloud was still calling after her when she it the rocks below, her broken body swallowed up by the sea afterwards. Cloud had no more emotion left to react, but merely stared with wide eyes at the sceen, all the while hearing a dark laughter shaking through the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud woke up with a sudden jerk, fightning for breath, hot tears quickly welling up in his eyes. Usually one felt relieved when waking up from a nightmare and realizing it wasn't real. But Cloud felt no such relief. What he had gone through was the same as what he and Lightning had gone through when they first met, but this time it was with Sephiroth. Cloud didn't know how, but the Jenova spawn was alive and was still trying to make Cloud's life miserable.

Cloud was still sitting in front of the datalog screen. He must have fallen asleep when he nodded off. It was a simple trick for his enemy to create a dream world to make him believe he was still awake.

Turning the machine off, Cloud started to get up, only to gasp in pain. He looked down and saw two dark stains on his shirt. One in his chest and the other across his stomach. The Masamune. It had hurt him in reality the same way Lightning had managed to scratch his arm during their final dream and when he had given her a slight cut to let her know he was real as well. Fortunately they were only flesh wounds, not nearly as serious as they had been in his dream. But it was proof that his nemesis was truly alive and well. Cloud could only pray that his friends would be safe.

Gritting his teeth, Cloud slowly made his way over the Lightning's bunk, painfully geeting on his knees to look at her face. There was nothing in his world or Gran Pulse he could compare her to. He needed her more than the blood in his veins. For that reason alone he had to come clean.

He gently reached out and touched her shoulder. "Lightning."

Once was enough. She rolled over and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "What is it? What's the matter? Why are your eyes red?"

Cloud smiled at her. "Do you feel like taking a ride with me?"

Anyone else she would've turned away with a harsh word. "Sure. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes." He said. "Something I shold've told you when I first arrived."

* * *

**A/N I am sorry if I disturbed any on of you. Nightmares are strongly connected to dreams and I wanted to show the full reality of what they can be. I tried not to make it too graphic. Once again I apologize for the lack of warning. The spell check isn't working on this thing, so I read and reread this chapter over and over. Sorry if I missed anything.**

**Please leave a comment if you wish.**


	4. An Unhappy Occasion

An Unhappy Occasion

Lightning was still tired. She fell back to sleep not long after they had taken off on Cloud's home made motorcycle. She had wrapped her arms strongly around him middle, nestled up against him and rested her head on the back of his neck. Cloud loved feeling her so close, so comfortable to be with him that she was able to let her guard down and be what she really was underneath the trained soldier and the orphan. She was the woman he loved. And because she was such an important person to him, he was going to tell her. But it had to be done right, at the proper place and at just the perfect moment. Cloud didn't think himself as dramatic, simply considerate. Well…at least he was trying to be.

They had long since left Oerba behind, riding off into the surrounding hills and beyond. It was a place he had gone to often when he had been unable to fall asleep. One night he decided to walk and to keep going, curious about what he would find. It had been dangerous at first, but it had quieted significantly, in part thanks to him. As the crystal dust swirled underneath the tires, leaving a glittering cloud behind them, Cloud could see in the sky that it would soon be dawn. It would only take a few more minutes.

When Lightning finaly woke, she was laying down on her side on top of a small mount covered in snow like crystal dust. The sky was a pale orange, but getting stronger with each passing minute. In about half an hour the sun of Gran Pulse would shine again on the planet, whereas in Cocoon, the fal'Cie Pheonix would once again take to the skies. There was something else Lightning could sense, but at first was unable to put her finger on it. She felt oddly comfortable, as though she had slept for a year rather than a few hours. She sat up, stretching her neck, trained eyes alert and scanning. She saw glowing light down below, almost a dozen of them, floating a few feet above the ground. She recognized them immediately; l'Cie stones with accomplished focuses. Lightning and her friends had been going around, finding them where ever they could. But she knew that they had never been in this particular area before. Who had done these?

"Cloud." She whispered. Of course, who else would be stupid enough to try working alone, afraid others might get hurt?

She turned around, trying to find him. He was easy to spot, a dark figure in the midst of a brightening landscape. With his dark clothes and somber attitude, he minds as well had been shouting. Cloud was standing on the side of the hill opposite the coming sun, veiled slightly by shadow. He wasn't even looking at the sky. He was staring down, looking at a Cie'th stone lying flat against the ground. He looked sad, as though it had been a close friend or a family member of his. Lightning didn't like seeing him like this. They were together, weren't they? Why must he be the storm during a sunny day? She had sat by long enough. She was going to do something about it.

Getting to her feet, Lightning walked over to him with silent grace, barely disturbing the grass. His back was towards her, which meant what she had in mind was going to be that much easier to do. Cloud heard her approached and turned to see her. His eyes lifted to lock with hers just when she planted her right foot in his chest, sending him flying on the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Tag. You're it." She said over him, Blaze Edge already in her hands.

Cloud blinked at her. "W-what?"

Lightning started to turn and run. "What's a matter, boyfriend? Can't stand up to a girl?"

"Light…I have something I need to tell you." Cloud called out, but Lightning had already passed on the other side of the hill.

He jogged up to meet her, only to arrive and see no sign of the guardian. Another kick, this time in his back, sent him tumbling to the ground again. Cloud gritted his teeth as he rolled in the grass. She was kicking hard! He wondered what had come over her. Wasn't she supposed to be injured?

Getting up, Cloud eyed Lightning as he would any other foe; calculatingly. What were her assets? Trained skill, great agility, intelligent, and cute. The last one wasn't exactly a combat advantage, but Cloud couldn't help but notice. His assets? His buster sword, which was with his bike…behind Lightning.

Knowing full well what he was thinking, Lightning made sure to block his path so as not to make anything even for him.

"I have the ability as a l'Cie to heal minor injuries. Don't think I won't hamstring you if I get the chance." She warned, switching to gun mode. "Or put a few dents in you with this."

"I ask for a chance to talk in private and you want to kill me? Just out of curiousity, did you ever date before? I wonder what happened to those guys." Cloud smiled at her, inching closer. He had an idea, but he had to make sure not to hint at it with his body language.

Not fooled, Lightning kept the distance between her and Cloud the same by backing up. Her face is stone, treating this as a real fight.

"For too long you have been moping, Cloud," She said somewhat sternly, "like a sad dog without treats. The sorrowful eyes, the timid talk and all the apologies. All I want is for us to be as happy as we were before. I know you're worried about me, that at any moment poof, I could turn into a monster. But the past several days had been about hope, fighting the odds and never giving up. Why can't you be like that? You're like an anchor, Cloud, and I want it to stop. If I have to kick your butt to prove that I can take care of myself better than you can, I'll gladly take you to school."

Cloud took in a deep breath. This was it. It was the moment he had wanted to explain things to her, to tell her everything. All he had to do was say it.

"Lightning…I…"

"'Lightning I' what? Spit it out, for heavens sake! Be a man." Even in her own ears it sound a little harsh, but she felt it was necessary.

Cloud hesitated again. "I think…you forgot that I can jump."

Before she could process what he meant, Cloud leapt twenty feet up into the air, high over her head, landing smoothly next to his motorcycle. Lightning fired at him, but his sword was already in hand, swatting away the bullets like flies. Cloud rushed her, his sword making a trench into the earth as he slashed at her. Lightning did a backflip to dodge, but didn't have time to land before she felt a fist hit her in the gut. Her rear thumped hard against the ground, her head spinning.

"Tag." Cloud said smugly. "You're it."

They went at it until the sun was well over the horizon. It was during their duel that Lightning realized what was so different about the place Cloud had brought her to. There was a sound in the air, almost like music, soothing her soul, making her feel refreshed. It was the Cie'th stones, the ones Cloud had accomplished their focus for them. They were singing, sharing their gratitude. It made the fight feel more like a well coreographed dance, melting their hearts and minds into one. It was just like their dreams of days past.

By the time it was over, they were both hot and sweaty, sitting side by side under the morning sky.

"You held back." Cloud said between heaves. "You had many kill shots opened to you."

Lightning smriked at him. "Kill you now, who will I have left to get mad at?"

"I recall Snow mentioning how you floored him one or two times." Cloud put an arm around her shoulders. "How would Serah feel about you beating up her fiancee?"

She didn't answer. They spent a moment in silence, listening to the singing of those enslaved by the fal'Cie, songs of sweet and endless melancholy. When she did speak, she was chaning the subject.

"You brought me up here to tell me something you had been wanting to. What is it?" She wasn't cold anymore, but sounded more guarded, as though she was expecting to be hurt. The look in her eyes was almost pleading.

Cloud started to falter. _No, not now. It can't be hidden anymore! Just break her heart and try to help her pick up the pieces. She might still love you…maybe…not likely._

He started. "Remember what I said to you after we fought fal'Cie Prime, when I was carrying you out of the cave?"

Lightning nodded at the memory. She had been at death's door, a strange peace falling over her. "You said that you had lied about not caring how much time we had to be together. That you wanted it to last years."

"And I do. If it were up to me, we would spend eternity in limbo on some deserted rock in the middle of nowhere. But I must be realistic. Our…love will come to an end, whether it be by an enemy, the fal'Cie, or just plain old time. But that doesn't matter. _Time_ isn't worth worrying ourselves sick over. It's _how_ we spend that time which really counts."

He was screaming at himself in his own mind. _Not this! This isn't what you're supposed to tell her! You're only making it worse! Don't do it! STOP!_

"Lightning," he whispered, "please marry me."

She didn't say a word during the trip back. But that was okay. He really didn't want to talk anyway. After what had just happened, what could they say to each other? The bike was low on gas, but Cloud was sure they would make it. Oerba loomed ahead of them, the river continuously flowing beneath a ruined brigde. The crystal dust made everything bright and pretty, almost as if it were telling him everything would be fine.

_I messed up. I really screwed up everything now._

They reached the house around what he estimated was around seven o'clock. The lights were on upstairs, and they could hear Sazh yelling at Vanille to leave the bacon alone. Lightning stepped off the motorcycle, avoiding Cloud's gaze. He wanted to grab her hand and confess, but that time had passed. Lightning started up the stairs, slowed to a stop half way up then turned back.

"Do you know why I made that choice?" She asked as Cloud killed the engine.

Cloud didn't answer. This time he couldn't look at her.

"It's too soon. Way too early for us. But you're right. We need to take advantage of the time we have. And, frankly, I don't see the point of waiting." Then, a large smile came to her face. "I can't wait to tell my little sister I'm getting married."

She went back up the stairs, leaving Cloud alone.

_See? She's happy. You did that. You made her this way. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. Right now she shold either be crying or be really mad at you, and odds are she would try to tear your head off. But you couldn't face up to that. You couldn't, in her words, be a man._

"He did what!" Cloud heard Fang shout from above, soon followed by Vanille's excited chatter.

Everyone joined in, a mix of surprise and congradulations. Cloud felt worse and worse the more the conversation wore on. He knew he should be up there, but couldn't even bring himself to get up off the bike. That precise moment was the most miserable in Cloud's life.

"So you're marrying Lightning, huh?" Hope said, having descended the stairs without Cloud noticing.

"Looks that way." Cloud tried to cover his mood be smiling. He was surprised to see the boy look at him judgingly.

"Between you and me," Hope said, keeping his distance, "You don't have what it takes to be a good husband. Lightning is strong of heart and would do anything for her friends and family. I'm pretty sure you don't know what that means."

The boy was hoping to anger Cloud, to get a glimpse at the true man underneath the timid, blond haired punk. But Cloud didn't even give him the satisfaction of being stunned at his words.

"You seem to have me all figured out." The young man got off his motorcycle, bending over to check if anything got clogged with the fine dust which was covering everything else. "Anything else you would like to add?"

"Who are you?" Hope suddenly demanded, marching up to Cloud and jabbing a finger into his chest, which he noticed was very, very hard. "How did you get Lightning to trust you so quickly she ran off the moment she learned you arrived on Pulse. I know about the whole dream thing, but that just doesn't seem possible to me. Everyone has dreams, doesn't make them true. Why, just the other day I dreamt that Lightning and I…"

Suddenly he got red in the face.

"What?" Cloud asked. "Did you two kiss?"

"I-I didn't say that!" Hope almost yelled, more embarassed than angry. How did he let that one slip?

He felt hands gently grab his shoulders as Cloud bent down on one knee to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Were Cloud's first words.

Hope's eyes started to turn red. "Don't talk to me about her. You have no idea…"

"I lost my mother too. She was killed by a monster, one I couldn't stop. I understand where you're coming from, Hope. Lightning was there for you. She was strong and helped you to be as well. It's not that she has replaced your mother, but you love Lightning in your own way and want to make sure she'll be protected. And you think I can't do that, right?"

Hope stared at Cloud. He sounded so…reassuring, almost confident, like an older brother. He had never seen this part of Cloud before. Hope thought that be confronting the man he would find Cloud's true nature and that it would be selfifh and cowardly. He hadn't expected this. Was this how Lightning saw him?

"I don't want to see her hurt." Hope admitted.

"Neither do I." Cloud gave him a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Now, is Sazh making pancakes up there?"

It was Hope's turn to smile. "Yeah. Blueberry, I think."

"Great. Go up and I'll join you in a moment."

Hope turned to leave. "Sorry, Cloud, for thinking badly of you. Think we can still be friends?"

"Count on it," Cloud gave Hope a grin, watching him leave. When he was gone Cloud finished his sentence. "When this is over, you'll be the one who will hate me most."

_But not as much as I hate myself._


	5. Night of Reflection

**A/N Wow! That took a lot longer than I thought it would. Honestly, it went through four different drafts of this chapter and it only all came together tonight! Thank you, everyone who was supportive and patient. I hope who've had as much fun reading this story as I have had writing it. Please enjoy and review the final chapter!**

* * *

NIGHT OF REFLECTION

This was it. The final night they were going to spend in Oerba. Lightning was all but completely healed, and time was pressing. The brands on their bodies were still changing, not matter how much they were enjoying themselves in each other's company.

Cloud laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. It was late and he still couldn't rest, despite the fact he had exerted himself in a duel with Fang and Snow that afternoon, not to mention the sparing he and Lightning had done earlier in the day. His muscles ached with exercise, his eyes red with weariness, but his mind was just too active to turn off.

The others were asleep, laying in the two, triple bunk beds nearby. Fang and Vanille had wandered their home village, saying good-bye, reliving memories and sharing a few tears. At least it was the same home they had known from years ago. Cloud recalled how his home town was burnt to the ground by a madman and then callously rebuilt by Shinra to make it appear that all was normal and that no monstrosities had ever taken place. It had looked like home at first glance, but he and Tifa could see the missing details that had made it unique.

_Tifa…_

_How are you, Tifa? Are the kids still withyou? Have you settled down withanyone? A man to help run the bar and take care of the home? Lord knows I barely did any of that. I wasn't right for you, dear friend. I know you loved me. I wasn't blind to that. I saw you stealing looks in my direction, hanging around when I was home, trying to get me involved in activities withyou. Maybe…maybe if things had been different it would've worked out. But I met Lightning. To have stayed withyou after that would've been wrong for both of us. I must've broke your heart when I left that night. I can only pray that it heals._

Cloud had dropped everything, his job, his friends, his life for cryin' out loud, to chase a echo of a possibility that the girl of his literal dreams really existed. The long road that had led to the moment he was presently in, lying on a couch not ten feet from her, and been unimaginable.

xxxxxxxx

Seventeen months ago…

There was only a few people in Cloud's mind that would be able to help him. The first one lived in what had once been home town.

Cloud pulled up Fenrir to the front gate of the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim, a place he hadn't felt connected to in a long time. There were too many ghosts lurking in every corner of his memories, causing him to imagine seeing people who had been dead for years.

The sky was dark, the moon and stars blocked out by heavy storm clouds. Thunder sounded somewhere deep within the nearby mountains, growling like an angry beast. It was going to rain soon. Stepping off his bike, Cloud went up to the front door of the mansion and knocked against it. Long seconds went by, more thunder sounding. Cloud knocked again. Were they even home?

The door creaked as it was pushed open from the inside, spilling out yellow light. The glare caused Cloud to wince a little, peering into the house to see who it was. All that was visible to him was the dark figure of a person standing in the doorway.

"Cloud?" Said a feminine voice. "What are you doing here?"

He gave the person a small smile. "Hey, Shelke. How are things with you?"

The girl cocked her head sideways, studying him. Her face remained mostly blank, but her eyes sparkled like gems. The last time he had seen her she was no taller than a minor. She now looked closer to a late teen.

"The serum me and WROdeveloped is working." She answered with a mixture of pride and fact. "I'll look my real age in a year or so."

"Doesn't it hurt to grow so fast?" He asked.

"At times." Was the direct answer.

"Well, don't grow up too quickly. It's not all that great." Cloud advised, though he found it sounded stupid afterwards.

Shelkeinvited him inside. "Vincent is not here. He had some things to do with Reeve."

"I'm not here to see Vincent."

"Oh?"

Now she was interested.

They sat down at the dinning room table after Shelke prepared a pot of tea. Cloud wanted something stronger, but it wasn't the time to let his mind get lazy. He felt bad, since it was obvious he had woken Shelkeup. She usually didn't parade around in a bathrobe. It was odd, seeing a mature woman trapped a girl's body which was now growing faster than usual who was also in a relationship with a man who had been asleep for several decades in a coffin.

"Are you having trouble at home?" Shelke asked after a long, silent pause.

"Having trouble where?" Cloud asked.

"Home. 7th Heaven. Tifa's place. You do live there, right?"

Cloud knew she wasn't prying, but it wasn't a great secret that he had been letting things fall apart back in Edge. He and Tifahad their first big fight only a few days before, and it was still leaving him feel bitter inside. Truth was he had let things get that bad. The faces of Denzel and Marlene kept resurfacing in his mind, looking sad and dejected. Sometimes he swore he could even hear their voice crying out to him.

"Shelke…" He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "How much do you know about reality?"

The girl blinked at him a few times. "That's a very broad question. Care to narrow it down for me?"

"Ok. Do you think that another…reality can exist completely separate from our own?"

"Cloud, does this have to do with those dreams you've been having?"

"Just answer me, please."

Shelketook a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling light as she spoke. "Theoretically speaking, sure it's possible. There could be many different realities or only a handful of them. Alternate worlds or different universes was a favorite subject of professor Hojo, besides genetic manipulation. He wrote a few books on the subject."

"What else?" Cloud was leaning forward in his chair, his cup of tea already forgotten.

"Cloud," Shelkesaid with a hint of impatience, "what do you want from me?" She asked finally.

"…A way to get there."

"Are you serious! Some of the planet's most brilliant minds have bent over backwards to learn how to use technology to travel to other worlds, never mind other realities. Even if you did have an…out of body experience, to purposely hop realities is like trying to leap from one skyscraper to another skyscraper that's a mile away while carrying a three ton weight in your arms. It can't be done!"

"You're right." Cloud agreed, a little too quickly for Shelke'staste. She soon found out why. "We can't travel like that, at least not in our time. But you are talking about us as humans with our limitations. I'm talking about something that is far older and far more powerful than us."

"Materia." Shelke said darkly. "Not an exact science, Cloud. We still don't fully understand them."

Nodding, Cloud held up a small orb, no larger than a marble, glowing a pale blue. "Exactly! The greatest source of power we have. They allow us to cast all sorts of supernatural things from summons to healing. Couldn't materia, the very essence of the lifestream itself, transport us where we can't go on our own?"

Falling silent, Shelkethought to herself for a long time. She had been trapped with the others of Deepground underneath a ruined Midgar for years. Though they had led a regimented life, they was plenty of time to pursue other interests than just training. Whatever book she could find Shelke had read. What would otherwise have taken nearly a lifetime to read she did in weeks and retained all of it. Had she read anything on the power of materia?

"There might be something." She offered after thinking for a while. "But I warn you that it's not a truth, but more of a myth."

"Anything." Cloud pleaded. "I just need to know where I can direct my focus."

"Fine." The girl let out a sigh. "It would be best if you asked Red XIII about it. More than likely he can help you better than I can. It's called The Crystal."

xxxxxxxxx

Sixteen months ago...

It had taken Cloud a long time to find the so called 'Crystal'. Nanaki told him every legend and bedtime story there was to tell about it. Strife remembered how his friend paced the room as he explained that the term 'The' in the title 'The Crystal' probably meant that it was the very first materia that the lifestreamever produced. It was larger than a man, clear and gleaming withit's own light, with the power to grant whoever found it one wish. Hence a more correct rendering of the name would be Alpha Materia.

Cloud's task was rendered more difficult when he was told that apparently the crystal wandered the whole planet, hidden away inside a terrible creature that had swallowed it eons ago and had became immortal due to it's power. To Cloud, that sounded very much like a WEAPON, a destructive beast that the Planet unleashed during times of crisis. But where to start?

Cloud studied the legends of almost every continent, country, city or town, looking for similarities or clues as to when and where this mythological monster would reappear. It took over a year. Cloud was following up on some rumors that locals near Wutaihad seen what they thought had been a sea dragon on the nearby beaches of their village, withbright blue eyes and bright smoke blowing from it's mouth. Cloud walked up and down the beaches for hours, all the while keeping the image of his goal firm in his mind. The beast had attacked him out of nowhere, shooting straight out of the water towards him. Whether it knew what he wanted or not, the creature attacked fiercely, trashing it's thick, strong tail about with the ability to crush him while it's large jaws and dagger like teeth came at him from the other side. Cloud could see that it really did have blue eyes and that bright blue smoke bellowed from deep within it's throat when it roared. He had found the Crystal!

But the serpent got away after it was struck with a bolt of lightning from Cloud's materia. It swam towards the deep ocean, out of Cloud's reach. After acquiring a submarine, Cloud swept the oceans for it, encountering it many times afterwards, but never managing to kill it. Then one day, after another fight, Cloud was able to follow it back to it's liar; a large underwater cave. There, in an air pocket which exposed most of the cave, Cloud and the ancient sea serpent fought for the last time, ending when Cloud ran his blade through it's skull and into it's brain. He didn't feel all too happy about killing such an old thing. It had lived to see the rise of man and the near destruction of the Planet. No doubt it had been witness to other great events.

After gutting it, Cloud found the Alpha Materia. Like a diamond it shone with an internal power, rising in the air until it hovered in the very center of the ocean cave, shining rays of like against rock and water.

"_What is your wish?" _It had asked him, it's voice deep and distant, as though he was hearing an echo.

Cloud didn't even have to say it. With a sudden brilliance the crystal lit up like the sun, blinding Cloud and making him light headed. When his vision returned he was no longer on his world.

xxxxxxx

Present…

Snow rolled over in his bed, sleepily mumbling a few words, dragging Cloud from his thoughts. Believing he caught a 'love Serah', Cloud smiled at knowing that the large man would break the moon in two if it saved his fiancee. Cloud also knew that he felt like doing the same when he learned that the world he had been sent to after finding the Alpha Materia hadn't been the right one.

xxxxxxx

Four months ago…

It was only after meeting and befriending a young man named Noctisdid Cloud discover the truth.

"The crystal simply wasn't powerful enough to send you to a specific location." The dark haired man explained as they wandered his large home. "Think of it this way. If a plane doesn't have enough fuel to land, it can jettison it's cargo above the intended target and hope for the best. You are in the right reality, but the wrong world."

"Great!" The blond lamented. "What can I do?"

Noctis put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, my friend. You've come this far. I'll help you see this through."

Cloud had been forever grateful for the kindness the young man showed. Of course, since Noctis had some trouble of his own Cloud hung around with him for a while, getting a chance to meet and fight alongside the young man's friends. When the day finally came, Cloud could barely contain himself.

"Will this work?" He had asked as Noctis was making the final preparations

"I won't lie, Cloud." The young ruler replied. "This has never been done before. The crystals aren't an exact science. You could end up being sent back where you came from, or find yourself in outer space or stuck inside solid rock. You want to do jump out of a plane without a parachute with no idea how high up you are, hoping to land on a very small pillow. This Lightning must be a very special woman."

A very faint smile touched Cloud's lips. "She really is."

Leading Cloud into the heart of the castle and into the crystal chamber, Noctis told him how the procedure was going to work.

"Keep her in your mind. Let her be the only thing that affects you emotions and your thoughts. Remember each detail about her, every subtle fact you can recall. Because she and only she will help guide the power of the crystal towards her planet. It will sense how important she is to you and will zero in on that. Are you ready, Cloud?"

"…Yes."

"Very well. Place your hands here on the crystal. I'll do the rest."

Seeing Noctis close his eyes in concentration, Cloud thought it would be wise to do the same. He called up Lightning in his mind, hearing her voice and feelings the touch of her hands in his. He brought to mind her scents, her ideas, the words that she spoke to him as they had spent hours and hours wandering their own dream world with absolutely nothing to bother them. The adventures they shared passed by quickly in his memories, and Cloud remembered how at no time did he feel that they had ever been in any real danger. Everything had been perfect.

"Argh!" Noctis cried.

Suddenly the warmth Cloud had felt was replaced by pain, terrible pain. His felt like he was being torn apart from within, each cell in his body on the verge of bursting apart. Gone was the pleasant memories of his dreams or the reassuring feeling that every thing was going to be fine. All Cloud could see, hear, and feel was his own existence coming apart. His mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. Then with a flash he was gone.

xxxxxx

Present…

"Cloud?"

Lightning was standing over him, her hair close enough to touch his face. "Why are you still up?"

Cloud faked a yawn and stretched out like a cat. "Just thinking about today. A lot happened and I want to make sure that I remember all of it."

Leaning closer, she whispered. "Then remember this."

Closing her lips over his, they kissed. For how long exactly neither one of them really cared to know. Breaking away, Cloud could see the glint of joy in Lightning's eyes, though her face was still more stern looking than when he had first met her.

Reaching behind her neck, Lightning undid her necklace, letting it slip into Cloud's hands. "It's customary for engaged people to exchange necklaces. What do they do back on your world?"

Cloud was still getting over their kiss. "Umm…rings. We exchange rings."

"I take it you don't have one." She guessed.

Thinking for a moment, Cloud reached for his left ear and removed his silver wolf earring. Placing it in Lightning's hands, he gave her a smile. "Will that do?"

Her response was to put in on her left ear, lie down and nestle up against him. Placing an arm around her middle to hold her close, Cloud was surprised to see that such a small couch could hold two people. Looking into her eyes, Cloud almost forgot to breath he was so entranced.

"I want to get married on the same day Serah and Snow do." She said.

"Good idea. That way we can split the cost."

"Cloud!"

They spent the rest of that night talking, making plans and dreaming dreams. Together, there was nothing they felt they couldn't do. It lasted for hours, until at last Lightning fell asleep in his arms, leaving Cloud alone. The smile he should've had wasn't there. The warmth he should've felt was cold. Cloud raised up his right hand up close to his face, the hand with the leather glove. The hand which always wore a leather glove. The hand which held his greatest secret.

xxxxxx

Last week…

When the pain subsided, Cloud opened his eyes.

Nothing.

That was all that he saw.

Absolutely nothing.

Noctis had been right. Using the crystal hadn't sent him to Lightning. Instead he was now in what he could best describe as nonexistence. No matter, not light…nothing.

He couldn't even see himself. It was like waking up in the middle of the night without a clue as to where you are. He tried reaching out with his hands, to feel something with his feet, to hear a single sound, anything that would help him make sense of what was happening. Then a thought crossed his mind.

_Am I dead?_

"_Hardly dead, Cloud Strife." _Came a voice. It sounded like the same one the Alpha Materia had, only this time it sounded like a woman._ "You have arrived at your destination."_

_Who are you? What's happening!_

He wasn't hearing the voice exactly. It was more like it was a memory of a conversation. The words simply sounded in his mind.

_"What I am and what you are doesn't matter." _The voice continued. _"You come in the stead of another, and action must be taken. I have chosen you for the task."_

Before Cloud could ask anything his eyes were burned by the sight of a immensely powerful light. It stabbed at his brain, causing him to cry out in pain and hold his hands over his eyes for protection. He wouldn't have looked if it hadn't been for the authentic sound for something talking to him. He peaked through his fingers, beholding a wondrous sight.

It was a giant of a structure, a living monument. It was machine, large and complex, with a face like a mask of metal, with glowing yellow eyes and actual breath coming from it's mouth. Cloud felt like a speck of dust besides it, such was it's size. Great tentacles of light crackled in the air around it, forever moving. The being looked at Cloud, it's face expressionless, no doubt able to snuff him out with a thought. Awe rose in Cloud, a deep, foreboding sense of being powerless in the face of such a god.

_"I have been trapped here longer than most stars were born, between the reality and the dream. But through you, I will live again. Receive thy focus and accomplish my will."_

A energy tentacle suddenly spurted out of the mechanical being at pierced Cloud through the chest. Cloud gave a cry of surprise, but felt no pain. Yet he felt power flow into him, like an electric current. It caused his body to shake and the back of his right hand to tingle. Just when he thought he was going to shake to death the energy tentacle dissipated, leaving Cloud to float in darkness once again. His eyes grew heavy with weariness, his vision dimming.

As he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard the being tell him, _"When the time arrives, you will be summoned before me again and it will begin."_

xxxxxxx

Present…

"I'm a l'Cie." Cloud whispered into Lightning's ear as she slept, finally telling her his secret, the one he had been struggling with for days. "I was branded by the fal'Cie before I even arrived on Pulse, before I was captured by Prime, when I was defenseless and stranded between worlds. Don't you see why I can't be happy, why I'm so distant? Even if we stop the fal'Cie and save Cocoon, I will still bear the brand of Pulse because my Focus is different from yours."

Cloud pulled Lightning closer and kissed her temple tenderly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You asked me to be with you forever. You made me promise, and I lied. Because one day I will leave you and never come back."

Turning toward the window, Cloud looked at the giant orb floating in the sky. The next day they were all going to try to save it from a terrible plot designed by those meant to protect it. And he would be there to help Lightning every step of the way.

And then, assuming they survived, he would crush her heart.

THE END

* * *

**And so ends IN OUR HANDS. This was inspired by Oerba village in the FF13 game. I figured it would be the best place to write. Now, I will finish the game (that's right, I haven't played since I started writing this story, didn't want to lose my muse) and when I do I can move get started on the next two stories in the saga. My current project is STIGMA OF COCOON, my Fang/Vincent fic. **

**May you all take care and remain inspired!**

**Master of Chronicles**


End file.
